


First meeting

by starsurfer108



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurfer108/pseuds/starsurfer108
Summary: I finally saw the first movie, and loved it!Their relationship was one of the most intriguing things about the movie, so I wrote some drabbles/backstory. Can be stretching it a bit, but I hope you enjoy!





	First meeting

She’d seen him for three days straight – standing on the pier, looking out to the ocean. Always at dusk, when the ocean was at its most beautiful.

This time, she’d say hello. After all, kindred spirits should gather together.

She walked easily towards him, the rhythmic tapping of her footsteps sounding comforting.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

He looked surprised, as if not expecting someone to interact with him.

“Sure,” he said rather flatly.

She blinked, not expecting his dismissive demeanor. “You’ve been coming here for three days now – surely something has caught your eye.”

He froze, looking worried. “You have quite an eye for detail… what kind of work do you do?”

She smiled. “I shoot people for a living. It’s not the best kind of work, but it pays the bills.”

He looked shocked for a few seconds, trying to read her, then breathed out. “Oh, you’re a photographer.”

She laughed. “Yes – what other kind of work could it possibly be?”

He chuckled despite looking a bit worried. “Have a nice evening.”

With that, he walked off into the dark.

~~

He was there again. She moved her camera from the ocean expanse to the pier, smiling as she took picture after picture of him walking towards a little shack at the end.

He went inside. She shivered as the wind picked up; the little alcove on the cliff top insufficient to shield her.

She frowned as she saw three flickers of light through the windows there. Holding up the camera again, she took a photo as she saw him leave.

Gazing through the lens, she became worried – was that blood on his shirt?

When he went out of view, she checked the camera and gasped as she saw that he was looking right at her in the picture. Had she forgotten to remove the flash?

Panicking, she picked up her gear and left.

~~

She sighed in relief as she entered her apartment. There was no sign of anyone tailing her, at least, as far as she could tell from her rudimentary knowledge gained from watching various movies over the years.

She went weak as someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth. She started kicking and screaming despite it being muffled, a momentary sense of hope felt as he grunted when she grabbed his arm.

“I’m not going to hurt you. Please stop fighting. I’ll release you if you promise to be quiet and listen to me.”

With tears falling down her face, she nodded.

She breathed heavily, getting oxygen back into her system. Turning around, she faced the man she’d seen before, who no doubt was a killer.

“How did you find me?” she asked weakly, trying not to think about dying.

“There aren’t many photographers in this area,” he said, amused. “Listen, I’m really not here to hurt you. I just want you to destroy the evidence.”

“What evidence?” she asked, subdued, looking to the side.

“You’re a terrible liar. Please, just do it and I won’t bother you again.”

With that, he left.

~~

John opened his door. “Officer Jimmy. How are you today?”

“John.” The rather young cop took an orange bag and gave it to him. “I’m giving you this evidence that was turned in today, that shows that you’re responsible for the pier murders. It hasn’t been documented that we ever received it, so it’s not even missing from the station.”

John took the envelope and the faintest smile came on his lips.

The cop looked shocked. “Now wait a minute… I’m only giving you this as a peace offering. If she gets hurt, that’s a whole different ball game. She’s only trying to be a good citizen.”

“I know that,” John said, still smiling. “I’m not going to hurt her. But I guess this means I’ll see her again.”

The cop threw up his hands. “You know, whatever – I don’t want to know.”

~~

She was sure she was dead this time, looking at _him_ sitting casually on her couch.

“I’m not going to kill you,” he said, giving a half-laugh. “The cops handed me the evidence, so I’m not going to get charged. Call it professional courtesy between ourselves and the cops.”

“So why are you here?” she managed to stutter out.

“To tell you that I’m not going to kill you.”

After seeing her blank look, he continued. “Come on… aren’t you just a _little_ bit worried that I’ll hunt you down?”

“Well, I have started wearing sunglasses… and I was planning a trip to Florida…”

He laughed. “ _Everyone_ goes to Florida.”

She blinked. “ _Exactly_ why aren’t you trying to kill me?”

“Because you were just trying to do the right thing. You’re a pure person.”

“Thank you,” she said, surprised.

“Well, I guess I should get going,” he said cheerfully as he made for the door.

“I’m sorry I made things more difficult for you,” she said softly.

He turned around, surprised. “Don’t be.”

“You’re very nice, you know,” she said, smiling.

He laughed. “I think that means that _you’re_ a very nice person. We see others as we are ourselves, or so I’ve been told. I see the bad in other people.”

“Oh, really? What do you see when you look at me?”

His eyes widened. “You don’t have any flaws.”

She burst into laughter, and her eyes twinkled, amused. “Let me make it up to you.”

“You really don’t-”

“At least let me offer you a cup of tea.”

He looked a bit worried, but turned back inside and sat at her table, removing his jacket.

When she brought the tea into the room, she gasped, seeing his wounded arm. “Did I do that to you?”

“Well – you and three other Russians.”

“Oh,” she said, smirking, handing him his china teacup. “So what got you into killing people?”

“Uhh… I guess it’s because I’m good at it.”

“And you enjoy doing this?”

“I wouldn’t say I enjoy it…”

She looked surprised. “So… it’s like a dead end job for you?”

He chuckled, unsure if she was making a joke. “I suppose so.”

They fell into silence.

He cleared his throat. “So what got _you_ into shooting people for a living?”

She laughed. “So that’s why you looked at me in that way before! I… just loved taking photos, mostly of scenery, but rocks can’t pay you money to live, so… I started taking portraits.”

“They’re beautiful,” he said, glancing around the room.

“Thank you.”

He finished the warm liquid in his cup. “Well, I suppose I should get going…”

She smiled at him, genuinely happy that he agreed to spend this time with her.

He didn’t move.

~~

~~

She’d developed a knack for patching him up, and a sixth sense about when he was injured despite his best efforts to act normal.

“I really hate to see you do this to yourself,” she said softly as she moved the needle through both pieces of skin, bridging the gaping wound. “Isn’t what we have enough?”

“You don’t understand,” he said through gritted teeth and heightened breathing, tensing as she moved the needle through again. “It’s not as if I can just walk away from it.”

“And what’s stopping you?” There wasn’t accusation in her tone; it was simply logical.

“I have a boss. He decides what I do.”

“So even if your boss were to say it was OK to leave, you still couldn’t leave?”

“Well… no… but why would he? I’ve got an impeccable record. He relies on me quite heavily.”

She sighed.

He got such a shock to see her examining one of his guns.

She glanced up, eyes widening as she saw his reaction. “I need to understand you, John. That means understanding the world that you’re in.”

“There’s no way you’d ever give that beautiful smile again if you knew the world that I’m from.”

“If you can’t escape it, then I can’t either.”

John sighed. “Fine, I’ll ask him.”

~~

~~

He took a deep breath, steeling himself to enter the hospital room. He’d lost all hope that she could recover. He loved the way that she wasn’t blaming him for anything.

He couldn’t be sure that it wasn’t his fault, that she hadn’t been caught in the crossfire of his bad karma.

Gingerly, he opened the door, not wanting to disturb her.

She looked up at him warmly, her movements slowed from the late stages of the disease.

He wordlessly picked up her hand.

She smiled serenely at him. “It will be time soon. I’m worried about you – how you’ll be when I’m gone. And this is a good example of why it’s not always a bad thing to kill someone.”

“What do you mean?”

She looked at him compassionately. “Because at some point the doctor will ask you to turn off my life support.”

At that moment, he broke down crying.


End file.
